koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Rio/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Rio. Warriors All-Stars *"Leave this to Rio!" *"Enemy defeated! Hah, serious enough for you?" *"I am the ultimate dealer-slash-warrior in the world!" *"Hold on. Am I in trouble?" *"I can't back down from this gamble!" *"It worked! Sorry about that!" *"Looks like that worked!" *"Uwah! Nicely done!" *"Are you in trouble? Don't gamble too much!" *"I'm sorry. I've made things hard for you." *"Are you ready?" *"Hahaha... I lost." *"You're like the king of the battlefield, Zhao Yun!" *"Zhao Yun, nicely done! That's the Dragon Bonus for sure!" *"Zhao Yun!" *"You're my ace in the hole, Lu Bu!" *"Lu Bu, you're incredible. I'm overawed by what I'm seeing!" *"Lu Bu!" *"Wang Yuanji, you always shine out so brightly!" *"You look so cool, and then bam! Burning hot! That's the way Wang Yuanji rolls!" *"Wang Yuanji!" *"Zhou Cang, just charge on through!" *"You're on a rush now, Zhou Cang! No one can stop your charge!" *"Zhou Cang!" *"Yukimura, nicely done!" *"You're on fire, Yukimura! Time for the Cross Lance Bonus!" *"Yukimura!" *"Mitsunari, you fight just as well as expected!" *"You've done so well, so how about celebrating a little? You look lovely when you smile!" *"Mitsunari!" *"You're kicking your way to a big bonus!" *"Now this is a hyper big bonus! No, I'm not talking about the size of your-- never mind." *"Naotora!" *"Arima, you never hold anything back!" *"Come on, how about a smile when you've done something cool? You look so lovely when you smile." *"Arima!" *"Even a beautiful demon has thorns! That's how the saying goes, right?" *"You're like the joker, elusive and unknowable. Of course, I like that about you too!" *"Darius!" *"Meeow! You're so super cute!" *"You're so reliable, Nobunyaga! I'm actually getting embarrassed over here!" *"Nobunyaga!" *"Easy compared to fighting an Oni, I bet!" *"You're strong! That was a perfect rush, Ōka!" *"Ōka!" *"You're like a lone female gunner!" *"It's so much fun watching you shoot, Horō! Keep it up!" *"Horō!" *"You can't short-circuit if you fight too hard, can you?" *"You're lovely, Tokitsugu. I think my heart is beating faster!" *"Tokitsugu!" *"I can tell that you've lived through hard times." *"Seeing you in action makes me so happy! Let's be friends forever!" *"Kasumi!" *"Marie! You're so small and cute, but you don't hold back!" *"You really are a little demon! I think you've captured my heart too!" *"Marie!" *"You're a cutie, and strong too!" *"You're that strong, even just copying other people's moves? You've got incredible strength, Honoka!" *"Honoka!" *"Wow. You really are the queen of the demon world." *"Laegrinna, you put on quite a show yourself. Cruel, but so appealing." *"Laegrinna!" *"You've got the best tricks, Millennia." *"You don't hold back, do you Millennia. I feel like I could lose myself in your cold eyes." *"Millennia!" *"Hayabusa, you're in top form today!" *"I can't beat you, Hayabusa! Although... I might stand a chance at cards?" *"Hayabusa!" *"Ayane, you're on fire!" *"Ayane! You're so strong and cool! It's like having a little sister." *"Ayane!" *"William, excellent!" *"William, you're so strong and wild! I'm feeling quite light headed!" *"William!" *"Your magic really hits the jackpot!" *"Sophie, that's the way! I love people who work as hard as you!" *"Sophie!" *"Plachta, you're holding an incredible trump card!" *"Plachta, you're also so calm. Like you could see through any attack in an instant." *"Plachta!" *"Arnice, looking good!" *"You burn so hot in battle! You're my cute little jack, Arnice!" *"Arnice!" *"That's the way! The orchestra of destruction!" *"Demons are something else, aren't they. And yet you're so cute beneath that mask!" *"Chris!" *"Tamaki, that's the way! Fight on!" *"You're so special, Tamaki. I can't wait to rustle your hair later!" *"Tamaki!" *"Setsuna, you fight like a man possessed!" *"When the chips are down, you just up the ante! Nicely done, Setsuna!" *"Setsuna!" *"Shiki, you're so cool in battle!" *"Lovely, Shiki! Just go ahead and defeat them all!" *"Shiki!" *"I am happy to grant the wishes of our guests." *"You can count on me!" *"WARRIORS ALL-STARS!" Category:Quotes